Since man first became capable of producing drawings and designs, he has been attempting to improve the same. Painting has developed from line drawings by cavemen to the sophisticated art treasurers of today. Likewise, sculpturing and sculptured type decorating has moved from early figures and designs formed from wood and stone to the decorative ornamentations created by modern man. Additionally, people of all ages, sexes and races enjoy being creative, whether it is a housewife decorating a birthday cake, a student decoupaging a design off an old T-shirt or a retired person taking up painting for the first time.
All of the above art forms have their own particular frustrations such as the cake decorator creating a work of art that is not permanent, the decoupager who has to wait many hours between each step of that process for the same to dry, and the artist who has colors running together and must try to create the appearance of three dimensions when working with only two dimensions.